rosslynchfandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Beach Movie
Teen Beach Movie is a Disney Channel Original Movie that premiered July 19, 2013 on Disney Channel, starring Ross Lynch and Maia Mitchell. The movie was filmed in Puerto Rico. The movie was originally called Teen Beach Musical. Characters *Brady *McKenzie *Lela *Tanner *Seacat *Butchy *CheeChee *Rascal *Giggles *Lugnut *Struts *Les Chamemberts *Dr. Fusion Soundtrack #Teen Beach Movie (Soundtrack) Plot Brady (Ross Lynch) and McKenzie "Mack" (Maia mitchell), are high school sweethearts enjoying their time together surfing at the beach. Each time Brady mentions their best summer never ending, Mack looks guilty as if she is hiding something from him but he doesn't notice it. After coming back inside McKenzie's grandfather's hut, McKenzie sees that Brady is a fan of the film "Wet Side Story", a film set during the 1960s. In the film, bikers and surfers battle for which gang gets the privilege to hang out at Big Momma's, a local diner and hangout. Mack, however, does not like such shows, viewing it as silly and illogical (as in the characters start singing about things for no reason and when they go in the water their hair never gets wet). Brady later learns that Mack made a promise to her aunt that after her mother died she would attend a private schooland they were to leave the next day. Brady is annoyed Mack never told him about this (which she regrets) and is very sad she will be leaving. Mack asserts that although going is her choice, she feels it is what she has to do, since it's what her mom would want. She sadly informs Brady that they will have to break up since when she leaves they will be unable to maintain their relationship. As Mack packs up to leave, she then decides to go and surf a few hours before the flight, as that day the 40-foot wave is going to hit the beach. Seeing that the waves are becoming too strong, Brady gets on a jet ski and goes after Mack, who is still in the ocean. When Mack tries to ride a fairly big wave, she falls off her board and submerges and Brady jumps into the ocean after her. The two are swept away and when they end up on another beach they find out they've been swept inside the movie "Wet Side Story" They watch as the real movie cast perform "Surf Crazy", which Brady at one point joins, though Mack is just frazzled. Brady sees their situation as an opportunity to have fun but Mack finds it the opposite. Brady tells her there will be a storm and giant wave that could probably bring them back home at the end of the movie but Mack is reluctant to wait for it. They go into Big Momma's, the movie's diner and hangout and introduce themselves to the surfers just before the bikers appear and start the surf and turf war. Brady tells Mack about the war, and why it exists, though Mack is still the opposite of amused. The bikers perform a musical number, "Cruisin' for a Bruisin", which Brady actually joins in on after putting on a biker jacket, and for a small while, some shades. After the song, Mack and Brady are invited by surfers to come to a party at Big Momma's later that night. Mack was about to say no, but Brady cuts in, and automatically accepts, which leaves Mack even more upset. Just then, their clothing are suddenly changed to fit the movie and Mack's surfboard appears nearby them. That evening during a dance in Big Momma's where Lela (Grace Phipps) is singing "Falling for Ya", Mack and Brady argue about staying or trying to find a way out and Mack decides to investigate on her own. However, they suddenly change the movie when the movie's lead man, Tanner (Garrett Clayton), falls in love with Mack after she bumps into him and Brady catches the lead girl, Lela when she falls off the stage. This interferes with the movie's plot, in which Lela falls into Tanner's arms, not Brady's and thus another feud between the bikers and surfers would start. Brady and Mack decide to make Tanner and Lela fall in love to fix things. Brady also tells Mack about the villains of the film, Les Camembert (Sreve Valentine) and Dr. Fusion (Kevin Chamberlain), who are going to try to affect the weather to make the surfers and bikers leave so they can control Big Momma's and turn it into a beach resort. Brady, Mack, Tanner and Lela take part in a musical number, "Meant to Be", where Lela and Tanner express their love for Brady and Mack, while Mack and Brady subtly suggest to them that there may be someone else they are really meant to be with. This however doesn't work, so Mack and Brady decide to split up to convince Lela and Tanner to be with each other. That night Mack joins Lela and the other biker girls for a slumber party, while Brady hangs out with Tanner and the surfer boys at Big Momma's. While talking about love and the opposite gender, Mack and Brady's modern relationship views conflict with the 60's views, which leads to the song, "Like Me". The next morning, biker-dressed Mack and surfer-dressed Brady meet and discuss how they are not having any success. Later that night, Lela tells Mack that she actually would like to surf and Mack persuades her to do it despite surfing being something that Lela shouldn't do as a biker. Mack and Brady each have Lela and Tanner walk down the beach in opposite directions, though Mack suddenly notices waves vanishing and goes to talk to Brady. However, Les' plan isn't their only concern as they realize they are morphing into the movie when Mack falls into shallow water her hair does not get wet and then suddenly they are forced to perform a song, "Can't Stop Singing". After the song Mack and Brady are captured by Les Camembert and Dr. Fusion and taken to the villains' lighthouse lair. Lela and Tanner fall in love with each other while waiting for Mack and Brady and sing a reprise of "Meant to Be". They soon realize that their friends have been kidnapped by Les and Dr. Fusion. They go to Big Momma's and convince the bikers and surfers to team up and save Mack and Brady. Meanwhile at the lighthouse, Mack and Brady talk about their experience in the movie and Mack finally admits that she is glad that she came and is spending more time with Brady. She says that she really doesn't want to go to college but she felt it was what she was "supposed to do". Mack realizes that it is similar to her telling Lela to surf despite what she is supposed to do and Mack concludes that Lela is braver than her. Brady denies that, saying that Mack is the bravest girl he knows. After that, they sing their own reprise of "Meant to Be". The surfers and bikers then crash into the lair, free Mack and Brady and destroy the machine that the villains made. The movie's plot returns to normal and Mack and Brady realize they are able to return home when they magically are wearing their old clothes again. After saying goodbye to everyone, Mack and Brady get on the surfboard and ride a wave, which submerges them and sends them back to the real world, where they see that no time has passed since they left. The 40-foot wave Mack was looking forward to is still about to approach her too. Brady allows Mack to surf the giant wave and she successfully does and safely returns to shore. Her aunt appears, upset about Mack delaying their flight but Mack decides to spend the rest of the year on the beach with Brady, seeing that following her heart would still make her mother happy, even though she originally thought going to college was the right thing to do. Her aunt accepts her decision and everyone on the beach participates in one last musical number along with the other teens on the beach, "Surf's Up". Category:Teen Beach Movie Category:Ross Lynch